


HCs. Rainbowner

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Eddie wears cute clothes and Richie rewards him for it.





	HCs. Rainbowner

 

**A/N:** The first set of images (edited) is from [@kindabiforastraightguy](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kindabiforastraightguy/175754399252), and the second set (unedited) is the closest clothing I can find to the above; you could once purchase at [dollskill.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dollskill.com%2Flookz%2Fleft-my-heart-in-sf.html&t=MTZlZmMyNTYwOTI1MDFkN2Y0NWY3Y2FmMmE5MTNiZmQ3NzMwMmJlNyx4dmNUV3k5cg%3D%3D&b=t%3ApPV04Y9lNGEkha9ZW8gurw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjacksbrak.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177973944295%2Fan-the-first-set-of-images-edited-is-from&m=0) but I found a similar set the shorts [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shoptagr.com%2Fshop%2Febay%2Febay-seller%2Fbando-x-camp-collection-rainbow--stripe-heather-grey-gray-gym-shorts-medium-m&t=ZWIzNzg4N2M5OWNjN2Y1MzEzNzNiZTI3ZDEwZDIwNGY2NzI2YWY2Nix4dmNUV3k5cg%3D%3D&b=t%3ApPV04Y9lNGEkha9ZW8gurw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjacksbrak.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177973944295%2Fan-the-first-set-of-images-edited-is-from&m=0).

* * *

 

Can you imagine how fast Richie’d get on his knees if Eddie wore this outfit (complete with precum stain?) They would be _bruised_.

Imagine Eddie being the type of boy to never wear the same outfit twice, and Richie _constantly_ coming home to find him wearing something new and just as cute as the day before and being like, “Baby I - my jaw hurts but give me your cock.”

He’s legit exhausted from how many BJs he’s given but fuck if he’s not gonna reward Eddie for his style/beauty.

And obviously Eddie donates every outfit after he’s used it like, once, and had it dry cleaned, so as not to support fast fashion (as much.) He only buys from reliable retailers, or thrifts clothes himself. That Bev helps him re-fashion.

When he gets his glasses? It’s even worse. Richie’s just like, “ _Oh my god_! **I can’t**! _Come here_.” And thus starts the true face-fucking ritual where he’s telling Eddie, “Use my mouth baby… I can’t.” Richie’s so enamored. And it makes Eddie feel _so good_.

* * *

On the flip-side Eddie’s constantly pulling Richie back into bed. Richie: *tries to get out of bed in the morning for a shower* Eddie: "No.” …… Richie: *comes back in the room to get dressed after his shower* Eddie: *pulls him back into bed* “I said: no.” “ _Baby_ , I have to go to w-” “Uh, **no**.” Like Richie has to start getting ready for work three hours early.

Thank god Richie’s job starts earlier than Eddie’s or it’d be the same thing only Eddie would legit be late until the point he got fired, cause he doesn’t wanna leave either. Not that Richie _wants_ to leave, but Eddie’s just more clingy.

Eddie will climb on top of Richie full-body, to keep him there - lock his limbs down around Richie and kiss his chin and then bury his head into Richie’s neck. “Babe… quit. Quit quit quit. Just quit, and you can stay with me.”

Richie’ll answer, but it hurts his heart to, “You have work, too and also… we’d be homeless in a matter of months.” Then adds, as Eddie continues to smother him, “And… you’d have to start wearing the same clothes. Over and over.”

“ _Fine_. But… _Fine_. I love you.”

“Love you too, Eds…” And even after Eddie unlocks from him and starts to roll off, Rich catches him at his waist, “Just a few more minutes.” He’ll say it really softly and then Eddie’ll just be beaming into his chest, and getting his fingers tangled up in Richie’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> These HCs are from July 12th.


End file.
